Amelia von Winterhain
|- !colspan="2" | |- !colspan="2" | |} 30pxInhaltsverzeichnis * 20px Der Charakter ** 20px Aussehen ** 20px Ausrüstung * 22px Verhalten ** 20px Allgemeines Auftreten ** 20px Völker der Allianz ** 20px Völker der Horde * 20px Triviale Merkmale ** 20px Fähigkeiten **20px Sonstiges * 20px Leben **20px Derzeitiges Leben **18px Aktuelles *20px Soziales Umfeld **20px Familie **20px Freunde und Bekannte **20px Geächtete **20px Begleiter *20px Zitate *20px Anmerkungen 'Der Charakter' 'Aussehen' thumb|left|50px''melia Eleanor Hale von Winterhain ist von mittelgroßer, zierlicher Gestalt. Der Körper der jungen Frau wirkt schlank und ausdauernd und ist stets in lange, aufwendig verzierte Roben gehüllt, die zumeist locker und weit fallen. Eines ihrer Merkmale scheinen die oft weitläufigen Ärmel zu sein, unter welchen die Hände nahtlos in hellbraune Lederhandschuhe übergehen. Die Handschuhe wurden mit einer ebenso aufwendigen Lederprägung versehen, die unter anderem auf dem linken Handschuh das Zeichen der Kirche des Heiligen Lichts aufweist, während auf dem rechten Handschuh ein kunstvolles „'L'“ prangt welches offensichtlich für das gefallene Menschenkönigreich Lordaeron steht. Man könnte meinen, dass die junge Frau fast schon penibel auf Ihr Erscheinungsbild achtet - mit weiblichen Reizen scheint sie jedoch nicht unbedingt zu spielen, was durch den sorgsam verschlossenen, ledernen Harnisch, der ihrer Brust über dem Gewand leichten Schutz verleiht, verstärkt wird. centre|250px Die vielfältigen Verzierungen und Nähte an der Garderobe, allen voran an Ärmel und Saumbereich, lassen sie als Adelige oder vielleicht als Geistliche zu erkennen geben. Das distanziert wirkende Gesicht besitzt ebenmäßige Züge, nicht die kleinste Narbe ziert die helle, morbid aussehende Haut, fast schon, als wäre Krieg der jungen Dame ein Fremdwort. Latente Stirnfalten zeichnen sich allmählich im brüsken Gesichtsbild ab, welche nun noch tiefer anmuten, als sie es waren, sollte man sie kennen. Ebenfalls sind bereits die ersten Spuren von sich abzeichnenden Nasolabialfalten zu sehen. Die hellgrünen Augen besitzen eine rastlos anmutende, zügellose Ausstrahlung - jedoch haftet ihnen auch eine gewisse Räson an, vielleicht sogar eine Art Reserviertheit. Die Lippen - einst von einem gesunden Rotton - werden von einem meist dunklen, violetten Lippenstift geschmückt und des Öfteren zu einem jovial anmutenden Lächeln gekräuselt, was den Eindruck einer wohlhabenden, vielleicht sogar etwas arroganten Person nicht schmälern dürfte, was allerdings auch an der Stimme der jungen Priesterin liegen könnte.Ein Beispiel, von mir gesprochen.thumb'' Das Haupt wird von einer grauen Haarpracht gekrönt, welche widernatürlich zu ihrem eigentlich jungen Äußeren steht. Jene Haare sind meist zu festlichen Frisuren hochgesteckt, die die Prinzessin nicht behindern dürften. Hier und da präsentiert Amelia die sichtlich gepflegten Haare gerne offen, welche etwa als Ellenbogenlang einzustufen sind. Vereinzelt sind jedoch Haarsträhnen der ursprünglichen Haarfarbe ersichtlich, die daraufhin deuten, dass sie einst einmal Rothaarig war. Eine Tiara sucht man hier jedoch vergebens: Jene wird ausschließlich auf der Burg getragen, die die Priesterin ihr Heim nennt. Stattdessen ist eine wunderschöne, magisch verzauberte, rote Rose in ihrem Haar zu finden, die so präpariert wurde, damit sie nicht verwelkt. Amelia tritt meist eher zurückhaltend und ruhig auf, was sie schnell distanziert wirken lassen könnte. Durchaus dürfte man sie als Vorsichtig beschreiben. 'Ausrüstung' Die Prinzessin trägt Roben jeglicher Art: Bevorzugt sind allerdings neben weitfallenden Modellen und edlen Stoffen eher schlichte, dunkle Farben. So ist es nicht selten, dass sie gerne Gewänder bevorzugt in den Farben Schwarz, Grau, Braun und Rot trägt. center|650px Von dem ursprünglichen Priesterstab fehlt jegliche Spur: Stattdessen rüstet sich die Priesterin mit einem Stab, gefertigt aus Ebenholz, in den einige Runen eingraviert worden sind, deren Bedeutung Magiekundige durchaus ersinnen können. An der Spitze des Stabes hat ein großer, eingefasster, roter Granat seinen Platz gefunden, der seiner Farbe entsprechend, leicht pulsierend leuchtet. Auch ein etwas dickeres, alt wirkendes Buch, welches an einer großzügig hängenden Silberkette befestigt wurde, sticht ins Auge: Der Einband scheint nicht mehr im Besten Zustand zu sein, hier und da sind lose, vergilbte Blätter zu sehen. thumb Jene wirken fast so, als wären sie ausgerissen und achtlos wieder in das Buch hineingelegt worden, um einem Verlust entgegen zu wirken. Auf dem Einband sind, wie bei dem Stab - allen voran auf der Vorderseite - Runen zu finden. Würde man es nicht besser wissen, so könnte man auf ein Gebetsbuch schließen. Aus dem Flag im Spiel zitiert. 'Verhalten' 'Allgemeines Auftreten' Ob ihrer Titel oder Ländereien, kann es durchaus mal vorkommen, dass der eine oder andere die Prinzessin als borniert bezeichnen könnte. Tatsächlich tritt Amelia eher vorsichtig auf und scheint vor allem Fremden gegenüber nachdenklich gesinnt. Anderen Aristokraten gegenüber scheint die Prinzessin fast schon skeptisch, doch hat es meist weniger mit der Person an sich zu tun, sondern viel mehr um die Beziehungen, die aus einer solchen Freundschaft geknüpft werden können. Freunden gegenüber begegnet Amelia sehr offenherzig; nicht selten spricht sie auch aus, was sie fühlt oder denkt. 'Völker der Allianz' * Bild:IconSmall Human Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Human Female.gif Menschen: **Amelia hegt eine tiefe Verbindung zu ihrem eigenen Volk. Da sie in Lordaeron geboren wurde, bemüht sie sich vor allem um diplomatisch-freundschaftliche Beziehungen zu jenen Flüchtlingen. Gegenüber den Menschen aus dem Königreich Sturmwind verhält sich Amelia wohlwollend, liegt es schließlich nicht zuletzt daran, dass ihre Familie und sie selbst nach Lordaerons Fall in Sturmwind eine neue Heimat gefunden haben. Einzig allein den Menschen aus dem Königreich Gilneas verhält sich die Prinzessin vorsichtig, ist aber auch hier nicht unfreundlich. Zu den Menschen aus Kul Tiras unterhält die Prinzessin ein ambivalentes Verhältnis, was nicht zuletzt an deren langer Abstinenz der Allianz gegenüber lag. * Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Dwarf Female.gif Zwerge: **Amelias Lebensweg führte sie schon das eine oder andere Mal in die altehrwürdige Stadt Eisenschmiede. So ist die Prinzessin den Zwergen aus Dun Morogh und den Wildhammerzwergen aus dem Schattenhochland wohlgesinnt, den Dunkeleisenzwergen aus dem Schwarzfels ist sie jedoch – wenn auch im geheimen – eher abgeneigt, da sie letzteren auf persönlicher Ebene misstraut. * Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Gnome: **Amelia schätzt die Gnome als Verbündete der Allianz, fühlt sich jedoch fernab von Versuchen oder Tüfteleien der gnomischen Ingenieurskunst deutlich wohler. * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nachtelfen: **Den geheimnisvollen Nachtelfen begegnet Amelia mit Respekt, ist ihr Volk schließlich eines der ältesten auf Azeroth existierenden. Dennoch würde die Prinzessin wohl niemals mit Mondpriesterinnen über Elune philosophieren. * Bild:IconSmall Draenei Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Draenei Female.gif Draenei: **Durch das wenige Wissen, dass Amelia für Draenei aufbringen kann, ist sie ihnen zwar freundlich gesinnt (nicht zuletzt, weil sie der Allianz angehören) aber behält sich vor, mit ihnen Kontakte zu knüpfen. * Bild:IconSmall Worgen Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Worgen Female.gif Worgen: **Amelia hörte einst von ihrem Vater, Leowynn von Winterhain, Geschichten über die Menschen hinter dem großen Gilneaswall und ihrem Austritt aus der alten Allianz von Lordaeron. Von ihrem Vater geprägt, verhält sie sich Gilneern gegenüber eher vorsichtig. Gilneern die vom Fluch beseelt sind, scheint sie sogar komplett aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen. * Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Pandaren Female.gif Pandaren: **Gegenüber Pandaren hat Amelia ein zurückhaltendes, aber freundliches Interesse. So gilt dieses Verhältnis allerdings nur gegenüber Tushui-Pandaren unter der Führung von Aysa Wolkensänger oder eben Pandaren aus Pandaria selbst, wie z.B. den Shado-Pan. Huojin-Pandaren begegnet sie animos. 'Völker der Horde' * Bild:IconSmall Orc Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Orc Female.gif Orcs: ' **Amelia weiß um die Internierungslager der Orcs, die nach dem Zweiten Krieg in ganz Lordaeron zu finden waren. Obwohl sie für die gesamte Horde nichts als Abneigung übrighat, sind es vor allem die Orcs, gegen die Ihr Vater einst gekämpft hatte, die ihre tiefste Verachtung erfahren. Dieser Eindruck hat sich nach einem Angriff von Orcs auf die Burg Königswinter im Heulenden Fjord nur verstärkt. * Bild:IconSmall Tauren Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Tauren Female.gif 'Tauren: **Für Amelia sind Tauren nicht viel mehr als aufrechtgehende, sprechende Tiere. Neutralen Tauren (wie etwa aus dem Argentumkreuzzug) begegnet sie mit einer gewissen Lethargie. Ihr Bündnis mit der Horde missfällt der Prinzessin, obwohl ihr bewusst ist, dass dieses Volk der Horde eher noch das friedliebendste ist. * Bild:IconSmall Troll Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Troll Female.gif Trolle: ' **Die Trolle und ihr Stammesleben sind der Prinzessin fremd – so auch ihre spirituelle Bindung zu den Loa. Der Affinität mancher Stämme zum Schatten begegnet sie mit Abneigung und ihre Wildheit ist auch eher als Nachteil für die Allianz zu betrachten. *Bild:IconSmall Goblin Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Goblin Female.gif 'Goblins: **Ein habgieriges und explosives Volk. Amelia betrachtet Goblins nicht ohne Grund mit einer gesunden Portion Abscheu. Wie bei den Gnomen, ist sie vor allem bei Goblins darauf bedacht, ihren Experimenten nicht zu nahe zu kommen – geschweige denn vor einem Goblin zu stehen. Obwohl sie so klein sind, werden sie von ihr als eine mehr oder minder größere Bedrohung angesehen. * Bild:IconSmall Blood Elf Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Bloodelf Female.gif Blutelfen: **Amelia unterhält zu den Sin’dorei ein eher ambivalentes Verhältnis. Obwohl sie sowohl ihre Kultur als auch ihre Geschichte schätzt und sich ein Stückweit - zumindest in Bezug auf den Terror der Geißel – mit ihnen identifizieren kann, wird sie jedem Sin’dorei mit Skepsis und Misstrauen begegnen, solange sie der Horde angehören. * Bild:IconSmall Undead Male.gif Bild:IconSmall Undead Female.gif Verlassene: **Die Verlassenen sind nach den Orcs das von Amelia am meisten gehasste Volk der Horde. Obwohl sie einst Mitleid und sogar Trauer für ihre ehemaligen Landsleute empfand, sorgten die jüngsten Taten der Verlassenen dafür, dass sich jene Gefühle schnell in Hass und Verachtung änderten. So hofft die Prinzessin, dass der fürchterlichen Seuche bald Einhalt geboten werden kann und ein gesäubertes Lordaeron an die Allianz fällt. 'Triviale Merkmale' *Amelia hat auf ihrer langen Reise einen Brief an ihren Vater, Lord Leowynn von Winterhain, verfasst. *Um den Hals trägt Amelia ein Medaillon mit der Prägung ihres Familienwappens, den Raben, der über das Erkennungszeichen Lordaerons, dem „L“, schwebt. Das Auge des Raben wurde mithilfe eines schwarzen Onyx verziert. thumb|138px *Auf die Frage, wer in dem silbernen Schmuckstück verewigt wurde, reagiert die Prinzessin beinahe schon geknickt. *Die Priesterin soll minutiös auf die Raffungen ihrer Roben und ihres Umhanges achten, um stets ein sauberes und ordentliches Erscheinungsbild zu haben. *Amelia verabscheut das Fleisch der Schaufelhauer, wie sie üblich in Nordend sind. Da es diese Wildtiere jedoch zuhauf im Heulenden Fjord gibt, verzehrt sie es trotzdem. *Die Prinzessin singt sehr gerne und scheint auch mit einer Harfe umgehen zu können. *Amelia hegt den Wunsch, Lordaeron wiederzusehen. *Sie hat ein eher angespanntes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater, Leowynn von Winterhain, was allerdings daran liegen könnte, das sie die letzte Erbin ihres Hauses ist. *Entgegen der Lehren des Heiligen Lichtes ist die Prinzessin über all die Jahre alles andere als Fromm geblieben. Für ihre Familie und die Bewohner von Königswinter sind ihr jegliche Mittel recht. *Amelia erinnert sich ungern an die Zeit der Nordend-Offensive zurück. Sonst spricht sie auch kaum davon. *Sie betet ihrer Ansicht nach viel zu selten. *Amelia hat eine Vorliebe für Raben. Entgegen aller Behauptungen, dass es am Wappentier ihrer Familie liegen könnte, war sie eher fasziniert von Arox, dem magischen Begleiter ihrer Freundin, Neflen Kesley. *Sie wünscht sich insgeheim besseres Wetter nach Nordend. *Die Prinzessin scheint so etwas wie einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn zu besitzen. *Sie liebt Tees aller Art, verabscheut jedoch Wein und andere Spirituosen. *Die Prinzessin scheint Mondbeerensaft sehr zu mögen. *Zu ihrer Leibspeise gehört eine über offenem Feuer gebratene Hirschlende. *Amelia liebt Blumen. So erfreut sich die Prinzessin eines kleinen Gartens auf dem Anwesen ihrer Familie in Sturmwind, da dort auch ihre Lieblingsblume, die Rose, blühen kann - anders als im kälteren Fjord. thumb|center|250px 'Fähigkeiten' 'Sonstiges' Folgt. 'Leben' 'Derzeitiges Leben' Amelia von Winterhain lebt derzeit auf Burg Königswinter, welche im Heulenden Fjord liegt. Dort geht sie nach wie vor ihren theologischen Studien nach, um eine stetig bessere Priesterin zu werden. 'Aktuelles' Amelia ist von der Operation In die Flammen der Verdammnis zurückgekehrt. Im Moment befindet sie sich auf dem Sturmwinder Anwesen ihrer Familie. Augenzeugen sollen die Silhouette einer zierlichen, jungen Frau gesehen haben, die in das Anwesen ein und ausgeht, wie es ihr beliebt. Auffallend ist, dass sich die Frau bedeckt hält – Das Gesicht ist unter einer Kapuze verhüllt, ab und an sind jedoch die Spitzen von schlohweißen Haaren zu sehen. 'Soziales Umfeld' 'Familie' * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Dannik Theseus von Winterhain - Großvater †''' - „Euer Opfer wird niemals vergessen, Großvater. So ich lebe, werde ich dafür Sorge tragen, dass Ihr als Fundament des Königswinters in Erinnerung bleiben werdet." * Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Cara Amelie von Winterhain (geb. Theolen) - Großmutter †''' - „Mein hoher Vater hat mir so einige Geschichten über Euch erzählt. Ich wünschte, ich hätte Euch kennenlernen dürfen." * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Tarrant Aaran Landen von Winterhain - Onkel †''' - „Ihr werdet wohl auf ewig ein unbeschriebenes Blatt in der Geschichte unserer Familie bleiben, Onkel. Ruhet Wohl und in Frieden.“ *Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif '''Valene Jocelyn Hale Rotfeld (geb. von Winterhain) - Tante - verschollen -''„Ihr seid der Grund, dass mein Vater doch tatsächlich zum Licht betet und eine weitere Namensgeberin. Auch ich bete für Eure sichere Wiederkehr, wo auch immer Ihr sein mögt, Tante.“'' * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Leowynn von Winterhain|'Leowynn' von Winterhain]] - Vater - „Ihr schimpft Euch Vater. Doch sehe ich nur einen misogynen, alten, verbitterten Mann. Mutters Tod riss ein Loch in Euer Herz, das bis an Euer Lebensende überdauern wird.“ * Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif Ellenore von Winterhain (geb. von Steinhall) - Mutter †''' - „Viel zu früh seid Ihr von uns gegangen, Mutter. Ich bin Eurem Weg gefolgt und nur Euretwegen wurde ich eine Priesterin. Ich frage mich, was passiert wäre, wenn Ihr nicht gen Andorhal gezogen wärt. Wäre Vater anders?“ * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif '''Aloisius Preston von Winterhain - Ältester Bruder - verschollen - „Ich bete für Eure sichere Wiederkehr, mein geliebter Bruder. So erfüllen mich Vaters Worte stets mit Selbstzweifel, ob ich denn als Erbin geeignet bin.“ * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Gabriel von Winterhain - Älterer Bruder †''' - „Euer Ganzes Leben stand noch vor Euch, mein geliebter Bruder. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er Euren Tod beordert hat. Welcher Vater würde so etwas tun?“ * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Pater '''Victor Rehan Laurentius - ehem. Bischof von Winterhain, Mentor †''' - „Möge das Licht Eurer indulgenten Seele gnädig sein, Mentor. Ihr habt mich so viel gelehrt und mich geformt. Mitnichten wäre ich ohne Euch an den Punkt gelangt, an dem ich heute stehe. Auf ewig werde ich Euch in meinem Herzen behalten und der guten Erinnerungen gedenken. Esarus thar no'Darador.“ '''Freunde und Bekannte *Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Neflen Kesley|'Neflen' Kesley]] - ehem. Hofmagierin der Familie von Winterhain, gute Freundin - verschollen - „Wo auch immer Ihr seid, Neflen. Ich werde Euch finden und sicher zurückbringen. Und kein Übel dieser Welt wird Hand an Euch legen, das schwöre ich Euch, meine Freundin." * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Velicor Thorgron|'Velicor' Thorgron]] - ehem. Gardist, guter Freund - „Ihr fehlt mir. Eure umgängliche Art und Euer Humor sind erfrischend - so mir auch willkommen ist, dass Ihr weniger borniert als andere gewisse Paladine seid." * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Marcellus Reynold Farador|'Marcellus' Reynold Farador]] - Medicus des Hauses, Berater und guter Freund - „Wo auch immer Ihr seid, Farador, ich wünsche Euch alles Gute. Ihr seid mir stets willkommen, habt Ihr schließlich meinen Vater vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt." * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Sebasten von Blutwalden|'Sebasten' von Blutwalden]] - Streiter an der Verheerten Küste, Adliger aus Alterac - „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid wohlauf. Ihr seid mir in guter Erinnerung geblieben." * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Caverios Serath - Paladin, Kommandant der Mission auf der Verheerten Küste - „Wenn Ihr nicht so borniert wärt, würdet Ihr vielleicht einen besseren Paladin abgeben.“ * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif [[Ranem Feandan|'Ranem' Feandan]] - Paladin, Streiter an der Verheerten Küste - „Bei Sir Feandan bin ich hin und hergerissen. Von außen her scheint er die Personifikation eines Paladins, aber er vertritt Positionen, die ich so nicht gutheißen kann.“ *Datei:IconSmall Human Female.gif [[Bellris Cortez|'Bellris' McGaden]] - Paladin, ehem. Knappe Sir Feandans - „Eine höfliche und liebenswürdige, junge Seele. Ihr Mentor hat sie gut vorbereitet, doch hoffe ich, dass sie sich auch mal auf den Verstand berufen wird und nicht nur auf das Licht, wenn es darauf ankommt." 'Geächtete' * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Sir Jorgrim - ehem. Hauptmann der Allianz-Streitkräfte im Königswinter, Ex-Verlobter - „Ich sinniere stetig darüber, was ich falsch gemacht haben könnte, dass Ihr so vehement gegen meinen Vater, gegen meine Familie, vorgeht. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Ihr alles zerstört, was wir uns mühsam aufgebaut haben!“ * Datei:IconSmall Human Male.gif Henry Melander "Evith" Kesley - Vater von Neflen Kesley, ehem. Hofmagier der Familie von Winterhain, Kultist des Kults der Verdammten †''' - „Dreck, wie Ihr es seid, hat es einfach nicht anders verdient. Ich wünschte nur, Ihr hättet viel länger gelitten, so borniert, wie Ihr wart.“ '''Begleiter * Datei:IconSmall Horse.gif Ronae - Ein Pferd aus dem Fjord - '' „Mein liebster Ronae. Ich denke, ein jeder Mensch, der auf Azeroth wandelt, wäre ob deiner Stärke und deiner Zuverlässigkeit sehr glücklich. In vielen Situationen warst du meine Ruhe und mein Anker. Ich betrachte dich nicht als Selbstverständlich und bete zum Licht, dass du mir noch länger erhalten bleibst, mein treuer Freund.“'' *Datei:IconSmall Human Boy.gif Guillaume - Ein kleiner Junge von etwa drei Jahren, Patenkind - †''' - „Ich war zu unfähig, dich zu beschützen. Du wirst unvergessen bleiben, kleiner Geon. Lebe wohl... mein Sohn.“ '''Zitate *„Was wollt Ihr? Ich muss nachdenken!" *„Hütet Eure Zunge, wenn Ihr in meiner Gegenwart seid." *„Euer Stand, Eure Berufung oder Eure Vergangenheit als solches interessiert mich nicht. Es geht mir allein um Euren Nutzen für mich." *„Ich wurde dazu ausgebildet, das Leiden von bedürftigen Lebewesen Azeroths zu lindern - doch dies ist nun Vergangenheit." *„Wir von Winterhains sind nicht gerade für unsere Zurückhaltung oder Geduld bekannt... Also verschwendet nicht meine Zeit." *„Wie... mondän. Ach, ich soll mich nun glücklich schätzen?" (Bei Erhalt eines schönen Geschenkes.) *„Das ist indiskutabel.“ *„Das werde ich nochmal überdenken.“ *„Manchmal vermisse ich Lordaeron, auch wenn ich mich kaum noch daran erinnern kann.“ *„Esarus thar no'Darador."Mit Blut und Ehre dienen wir. 'Anmerkungen' thumb|180px Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Priester (Spieler)